A conventional way for securing spokes to a bicycle rim is disclosed in FIG. 7, and generally includes a plurality of holes defined through the rim and the spokes each have a threaded end which extends through the hole and a nut is threadedly connected to the threaded end from outside of the rim. It is noted that stress concentration occurs at the connection portion between the rim and the spokes so that the spokes break at the threaded end that extends through the holes. FIG. 8 shows another conventional way to position the spokes wherein the nut is inserted through the hole in the rim and threadedly connected to the threaded end of the spoke. The nut has a section that is extended through the hole could be broken due to stress concentration.
The present invention intends to provide a nut that includes an insertion section and a stop flange, the insertion section is retained in the hole of the rim and a distal end of the insertion section is in flush with the inner periphery of the rim. The spoke is then threadedly connected to the insertion section.